Webstuck
by GryffindorGreaser
Summary: What happens when a mysterious .dll file from the internet integrates itself into the trolls and kids lives? Everything you see on the internet suddenly becomes reality.


**Hey guys! Just had this crazy idea and decided to type it up! Chapters may be relatively short. THERE IS NO READER INSERT IN THIS. There will be many mystery POVs throughout this story. I would have done the arrow for the mystery POV but it doesn't seem to be working on here. Sorry if it gets too confusing or the characters get too OOC. **

Dave: Wake up.

Something unusually soft tickled the side of Dave's face as he struggled to get awake on this blistering hot Sunday morning; bright light filtering through his useless white blinds and onto his cool and ironic face.

Dave's red eyes gazed over at a plush smuppet rump (the item that had been tickling his cheek) in which his response was to throw it across the room and straight at the wall, watching it slide to the floor along with one of his posters in disgust. Must have been Bro's doing, Dave was sure of it. He was going to get him back later. But first, a light blinked rapidly on his computer. What is it?

Sollux: Tap furiously on keyboard.

Fuck. This is what happens when you download the wrong .dll file. Sollux had to reverse this, and fast. Not like this way any major problem for a choice troll like him, but what type of name was 'Needed: IETF'? Sollux cursed his lusus at the moment, it was its mindhoney that caused him to trip in his respiteblock and accidently **not** press the file labeled 'Sollux read this or you wwill die in twwelve hours'. Man, he really wanted to get that over with too. The sooner he finished the retarded chain letter the sooner he could mock Eridan for being such a loser.

His multi-colored eyes widened with astonishment as the file he had just accidently downloaded had not deleted itself from the laptop with all the nifty tricks he had just performed, but had begun to integrate itself faster! Out of irritation he pressed the escape button harshly as the file opened unexpectedly, filling the screen with a dull shade of grey. "Why is thith no-?!" Sollux didn't finish that question; suddenly sitting up straight with attentiveness, listening to a faint buzzing noise.

John: Pester Dave.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:15 -

EB: dave

EB: dave

TG: what the hell is it with you and waking me up at ungodly times of the morning

EB: its like 1 pm dave

EB: but anyways. . .

EB: did you get a message about 'needed: ietf'?

John sharply inhaled, knowing Dave was most likely going to reprimand him for what he had done. He began to shift around in his seat as a tab on his browser blinked red and white '2 of 2 downloading'. Dave constantly told him to not to download things he didn't receive from him or anyone else he knew. But the thought that he'd be helping poor children in Bouvet lightened his heart.

TG: what about it?

TG: god dont tell me you downloaded that file attached to it

TG: who the hell is going to ask crap like that? thats like craigslist murder shit do you want to get strangled and gagged in a hotel room DO YOU

TG: or wait the craiglist killer is probably on your list of crappy movies you get a nerd boner over

EB: no!

EB: no ew no

John's eyes became shifty as he tapped continuously on his computer.

EB: but that's not what im asking, dave did you get the email?

TG: yeah i did and that shit's retarded

TG: before i finished the first syllable I lost 5 brain cells

EB: why did you get it too?

TG: they emailed it all around the country

TG: to find people who could. . .

TG: steal the declaration of independence

EB: dave shut up nick cage is sweet

TG: still why the fuck did you download that shit

EB: they said id be helping dying kids in bouvet island.

TG: does bouvet island even exist never heard of that shit bouvet really

EB: what if they are actually helping them though?

TG: youre are the definition of a hardcore nincompoop egbert

TG: i gotta go dont do any more stupid shit while im gone

EB: fine

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:18 -

John frowned, what was the point in talking to Dave anyways? He leaned back in his chair and sighed solemnly, picking at the scab on his knee (he acquired from tripping in gym like the derp he was) absentmindedly. Then John began to scratch behind his ears, finding his glasses and anything on his body at the moment to be irritating. Trying to avoid that blinking red tab was quite difficult, because Dave had told him not to do anything stupid again.

He gazed up at the computer screen tentatively, as if it were to attack him if he dare look. He furrowed his eyebrows, the pointer now hovering directly over the tab. "What's there to be afraid of, it's just a stupid craigslist killer."

?:Wake up

"Oh, bless you love." A comforting voice said softly from overhead. You strained your neck to see a man standing over you, the sun refusing any identification of the person as it was directly behind the tall man's head. You scoffed and struggled to lift yourself from off of the sooty ground, your arms trembling from beneath you. "You talk." Was all you managed to rasp out before you were sent into a fit of coughs that burnt your lungs from the inside out.

"Oh dear, I believe this is the first time we've ever met. Has _he_. . . pursued you?"The man suddenly knelt beside you, placing a slender hand on your forehead that was extremely hot. You scowled and pushed away in defiance, but were able to see this man's appearance clearer. All you could remember was his eyes, though. Striking aquamarine. "Come."


End file.
